


Blinding

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Light in the Dark [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV - Second Person, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: Part 4 of ‘Light in the Dark’. Follows pretty much immediately from part 3.





	Blinding

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty rambling, befitting its status as a train-of-thought piece. And yes, I do have an actual OC of mine in mind when writing these.

You’ve been alone in the dark for so long you’ve forgotten what it’s like to be surrounded by light.

It _burns_.

It hurts so much, searing your eyes, burning the yellow back into green – almost blinding. It’s a relief, though. It doesn’t matter that it hurts like acid racing through your veins, like someone tearing your heart into pieces again <strike>_and again and again and-_</strike> and it’s just too much and it hurts, but in the same way your chest hurts from laughing too much and as the light drags you back up out of the dark you find yourself hoping for the first time in years.

You hope this means everything is going to be okay.

Those few sparks blooming back into a roaring sun, enveloping you in its agonising and kind warmth. It’s like coming home, because you are home, but you’re a decade too early but you don’t care because they’re here. They’re all _here_, and they’re alive, but some of them haven’t even been _bornmadecreated_ yet, but your brother-who-is-not-your-brother _is_ here, he came with you, the two of you struggling and kicking your way to the surface of the inky black tar that consumed you both, up into the wonderful cleansing heat and light.

You have to close your eyes.

It’s too much for you to bear.

And though you cannot see you can feel red bleed back into gold and lilac and that brings an almost vicious joy to you, that nothing can take your weapons away from you, not forever – their crystal heart shines with the colour of your soul, and for the first time in years you’re finally free of the red haze shrouding you.

And as long as you don’t open your eyes you can savour this moment, your first triumph against the dark.

Your first, but not your last, because with it the light has brought the horrible aching burn of hope, and it’s almost to much for you. It’s almost too much, but now with your first victory you know you have a chance, you can win the war before it starts.

You know, now, that this is your chance to overwhelm the darkness with light, searing away the rot from you, from the world, and you’re not alone any more so you know, now, without a doubt that you will win.

You will.

Because the alternative is unthinkable.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is definitely welcome! Check out my tumblr h2o2coolingtubes.tumblr.com


End file.
